


Страйк

by nen_doe



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Other, в общем все умерли, все очень плохо, как бы инцест но как бы не инцест, недетский билл сайфер
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nen_doe/pseuds/nen_doe
Summary: Дипперу настало время платить долги.
Relationships: Bipper/Mabel Pines
Kudos: 6





	Страйк

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано для WTF Gravity Falls 2015.  
> Осторожно, будет очень жёстко.

Некоторые двери, открыв однажды, закрыть уже нельзя, таков его урок, и Диппер платит за него собой.  
Когда-то давно у них с Мейбл были книжки, где говорилось о призраках и привидениях. Казалось бы даже забавно — получить возможность побывать где угодно, узнать что угодно, наблюдать за ничего не подозревающими живущими на расстоянии вытянутой руки. С одной лишь маленькой поправкой — ничто не должно удерживать тебя в этой реальности.  
Диппер приклеен к Грэвити Фоллз, как жвачка к любимому костюму.  
— Ты помешал мне, и я разрушу твою жизнь, — почти нежно сообщает Билл. И скалится в зеркало, гримасничая.  
_Покажи мне грусть. Покажи мне сочувствие. Сочувствие? Что это?_  
Демон, натянувший чужую шкуру, больше не пытается выпустить Дипперу кишки столовым набором или выдавить в глаза зубную пасту. Сайфер тоже учится на своих ошибках.  
Диппер пытается нырнуть в собственное тело, но раз за разом словно налетает на бетонную стену, даже во сне барьер так силён, что Пайнсу остаётся лишь потерянно парить под потолком. 

Он долбится в зеркала и окна, ищет способы рассказать о себе, но марионетки в прошлом: у сестры другие игрушки, другие заботы. И когда она прибегает в их общую комнатушку под  
крышей, грязными руками размазывая по лицу слёзы и прижимая к груди окровавленную свиную голову — Диппера тоже не оказывается рядом. Билл обнимает Мейбл за плечи, выслушивает сбивчивый рассказ, даже удивительно, каким мягким Сайфер способен казаться. Демон гипнотизирует Диппера неестественно вытянутыми зрачками, словно спрашивая: _ну как, хорошо я придумал? И это она ещё в холодильник не заглядывала._  
Мейбл засыпает, прижавшись к Биллу, предложившему сдвинуть кровати; призраки бессильны — Диппер не может попасть даже в её сон. Остаётся только скрипеть зубами, наблюдая, как Билл с интересом перебирает длинные волосы сестры, наматывает на кулак, словно примеряясь дёрнуть. Как гладит её, сонную и всё ещё расстроенную, совсем не по-братски, целует в доверчиво приоткрытые губы, нависает сверху и шепчет:  
— Забудь о нём, у тебя всегда буду я.  
И непонятно, кого имеет ввиду, Пухлю или самого Пайнса, но Диппер поставил бы на второе.  
У Мейбл красивые грудки, с маленькими и аккуратными сосками, а ещё — очень чувствительные. Она раздвигает коленки, тихо и ритмично стонет, позволяя Биллу такое, что никогда не пришло бы Дипперу в голову.  
— Сладко, — удивлённо констатирует Билл и облизывается. Потом вытирает губы, перепачканные её соком. У них теперь есть ещё одна тайна-тайна на двоих.  
Хочется сбежать, отвернуться, перестать сходить с ума, но Диппер смотрит, чтобы запомнить и отомстить.  
Мерзавец, думает Пайнс. Хочется вырвать Сайферу руки, но сейчас это и его руки тоже. Билл только фыркает.

Впрочем, с Венди всё равно вышло бы тяжко.  
Конец лету — конец всему, Диппер уже привык к этой аксиоме, и узнавая, что Кордрой переезжает в Портленд, даже не удивляется. Только вечерами постоянно заглядывает в календарь, напоминая себе проживать с ней каждый уходящий день. В груди неприятно покалывает, но он уверен: всё к лучшему, даже это, так же он и говорит самой Венди. Улыбка озаряет её осыпанное рыжими искорками лицо.  
— Ты такой милый, — хихикает Кордрой, и Дипперу хочется совершить с дюжину идиотски героических поступков, вот прямо сейчас же.  
— Да пошёл ты! — шипит Венди каких-то полторы недели спустя, зайдя попрощаться, и едва не плачет.  
"Езжай, там выйдешь замуж за козла, который будет тебя поколачивать".  
Билл ухмыляется и, конечно, не чувствует себя виноватым. _Правду говорить легко и приятно_ , резюмирует он в пространство. Дипперу неведомо, лжёт ли Сайфер, и оттого становится ещё поганее. Бесполезный призрак Пайнса не в силах попасть в будущее и проверить.  
— Думала, мы это проехали, — в голосе Венди сквозят обида и злость. — По-крайней мере, этот "козёл" ещё не плюнул в мою мечту.  
Диппер расшиб бы себе голову, будь стена в его разуме так же реальна, как его тело из плоти и крови. А Билл просто стоит и смотрит, как Венди уходит. И даже не берёт у неё телефонный номер. 

Таким грустным Диппер не видел Зуса со времён памятного дня рождения.  
— Мы что, больше не друзья? — спрашивает толстячок Билла, и тот пожимает плечами.  
— Вообще-то нет.  
Зус теребит майку, кепку, переминается с ноги на ногу, вытирает потные ладони о штаны. Надувает щёки, как печальный хомячок.  
— Ты бы, может, сказал, что я делаю не так?  
Билл с охотой перечисляет, и всё, что входит в список — Зус, только и настолько Зус, что исправить это невозможно, да и пытаться не нужно. Если только ты не добрый и не немного потерянный человек, увидевший своё призвание в помощи друзьям.  
— И чего было молчать, — сердито говорит Зус, швыряя на землю кепку.  
Венди больше не работает в Хижине, так что он иногда сидит на кассе, не имея возможности пойти домой. Но вечером запирается в комнате, ест пиццу и рубится в шутер, изредка утирая покрасневшие глаза. Вот она, сомнительная польза новых способностей — приносить Дипперу страдания. 

На фоне вялотекущей депрессии Мейбл мрачнеет и дядушка Стэн. Приходится искать нового работника на кассу, а это расходы, проблемы, снова терпеть кого-то нового; он ворчит "если леди покидает дилижанс — дилижанс увеличивает скорость", "время — деньги", но и он скучает по Венди. Диппер не может оставить без присмотра своё тело и родню, а так он бы проследовал за трейлером Кордроев, это даже в чём-то романтично.  
За завтраком в "Жирнушке", вылив на картошку фри полгаллона кетчупа и расчленяя её вилкой, Билл предлагает Стэну развеяться по-мужски. Например, "съездить за рыбой". Это настолько нетипично, что дядушка Пайнс, вскидывая бровь, интересуется, какая муха его укусила и не могла бы она кусать его почаще. Диппер тщетно надеется, что Стэн поймёт: близнецы никогда не любили рыбачить, и вообще это плохая идея, потому что у Сайфера других не бывает.  
Дипперу вдруг открывается весь драматизм и абсурд ситуации: вздумай высший инопланетный разум тайком захватить человечество, он не встретит сопротивления; кто угодно может беспрепятственно вселиться в твоё тело, пока близкие игнорируют изменения в твоём поведении, трактуя их себе на пользу.  
Мейбл сразу отказывается их сопровождать — дни напролёт она рисует в блокноте Пухлю; особенно удачные, с её точки зрения, наброски отправляются прямиком на стену.  
Пухль набралось уже с два десятка. Оно и к лучшему: всё может выйти из-под контроля.

Не моргнув глазом, Билл выслушивает дядушкины инструкции, ковыряется в снастях, помогает собраться, и вообще проявляет крайнюю заинтересованность. Да ещё и выкапывает старую панамку с аппликацией "Диппер" - швы давно уже треснули и поползли, но кого это волнует. Воодушевлённый Стэн решает показать ему отличное местечко,"тихую гавань, пристанище рыбачьей музы" - в такие моменты старик становится неожиданно сентиментальным. Он даже не лихачит по дороге. Диппер, сердито сложив руки на груди, парит над сиденьем стэномобиля и не спускает глаз с Билла в ожидании гадостей.  
Пристанище музы — обычный поросший высокой травой затон - соседствует с деревянной хибаркой, четыре на четыре. Диппер ждёт, что Стэн вытащит ключи, но тот воровато сбивает замок камнем со словами "забыл, потерял, бывает". Против ожидания, комнатка почти пустует, и Стэн поясняет: когда-то он ездил сюда с друзьями.  
При этом лицо у него такое болезненное, что Дипперу мучительно хочется спросить дядушку, кто были эти люди.  
Но у руля Билл, и он по-хозяйски осматривает хибарку: узкие ряды полупустых полок, железные кольца для снастей под потолком, кучку ветоши в дальнем углу. Демонстративно проводит ладонью по деревянной стене, сажая занозы, а потом с упоением выковыривает их острым ножом для чистки рыбы. Незаметно убирает нож за пазуху.  
Дипперу знакомо это чувство: когда смотришь фильмы ужасов и уже знаешь, что герои устремляются навстречу неизбежному финалу.  
— Хочешь, я просто убью его? — спрашивает Билл, обращаясь к Дипперу, нашаривает нож в кармане. Сейчас это проще всего.  
Стэн сидит с удочкой, впившись взглядом в поплавок.  
— Но, если выражаться, вашими словами: зачем попусту катать шары, если можно выбить страйк?

Билл всё просчитывает. Чаще всего он действует просто из интереса, мешая ингредиенты реальностей и плодя результаты, но сейчас у него есть конкретная цель. Он приставляет нож к горлу, и Стэн, как привязанный, плетётся за Биллом в домик. Схема всего одна, и она работает каждый божий раз. Люди слишком человечны: они судят по себе и верят в чужую доброту.  
Стэн — бывший спортсмен, для него ничего не стоит обезоружить одного сопляка, будь тот даже трижды его внучатым племянником. Но он же — бывший бойскаут и с закрытыми глазами способен завязать добрый десяток узлов.  
Когда Стэн просовывает руки в петлю, свитую его собственными руками и вытягивается на веревке, продетой в кольцо, Билл празднует успешное окончание первого раунда.  
Это длится часами.  
У Стэна Пайнса много рыболовных крючков и толстая шкура, но не настолько толстая. Даже его можно пробрать. К исходу дня тело Диппера перемазано в крови с ног до головы. И большая часть - его собственная.  
— Ты знаешь, что не смог их защитить? Никого из них, — усмехается Билл.— Диппера больше нет, вместо него — я. С девчонкой — вопрос времени. За тобой должок, Стэнли, помнишь?  
Стэн не может ничего ответить: губы сшиты, проткнуты насквозь в трёх местах, вряд ли в захудалом пирсинг-салоне Грэвити Фоллз могут сотворить такое. Он только рычит, безумно глядя на Сайфера, и в уголках рта у него пузырится слюна, смешанная с кровью.  
— Я никогда не оставлю его тело, Пайнс.  
Билл щекочет шею острием ножа, а потом заступает Стэну за спину и обрезает верёвку. 

Билл смеётся, так и заливается, хоть на выходе и слышно одно булькание. Дядушка ещё весьма силён, что достойно уважения, и значит, справится быстрее.  
Для подростка у Диппера тонкая шея, в широких ладонях Стэна она кажется совсем хрупкой. Дипперу кажется, от его криков в лачуге сейчас соберутся все окрестные призраки, но ничего не происходит: небо не рушится, Пайнс всё так же мотает его тело в своих лапищах, как дешёвую тряпичную куклу.  
Наконец, глаза Билла закатываются — и путь свободен.  
Диппер влетает в собственное тело, как артиллерийский снаряд в воронку. Перед глазами плывут круги.  
Он хватается за руки Стэна, царапает его грудь, но стальной обруч хватки на его горле сжимается только сильнее. Запоздалая мысль касается сознания, заставляя из последних сил бороться за жизнь, но тюрьма тела смыкается над ним, погребая в себе.  
— Я — это ты, ты — это я! — жизнерадостно восклицает Билл, жёлтым бледным пятном всплывая над чужим плечом. — _Страйк!_


End file.
